


My Enemy, My Ally

by Fvntvsy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Zayn, Dom Liam, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pillow Talk did this to me, Sad Liam, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutttt, so many feels, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvntvsy/pseuds/Fvntvsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam kinda loses it after he watches his boyfriend's music video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light and Dark

To be completely fair, the others had warned him.

"You don't need to watch it Leeymo," said Louis, pushing him away from Harry who had his laptop clutched to his chest, out of Liam's reach.

"You lads are being ridiculous. No one bothered to inform me and now no one is letting me watch th- give it back Harry!" cried Liam.

He had half mind to call his boyfriend right now to ask him what is going on when Niall spoke, "Just let him watch it, you can't delay the inevitable anyway." Harry reluctantly handed him back his laptop and Louis stormed off with a bitter, "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Even more confused, Liam made himself comfortable as he searched up the video that has broken the internet. Still, he grinned as he clicked the play button over the blank youtube video screen. He was so  _proud_ of Zayn. 

And then the video started. Liam watched stunned, as his boyfriend, HIS boyfriend making out with the girl he claimed was a stunt. And the lyrics. They were so melodic and genius but sounded twisted and dirty to Liam's ears as he watched the way his boyfriend's mouth claimed the blonde girls with such passion. Yet, Liam could not tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him, and the ping of utter betrayal that went through him. 

His hands were shaking over his keyboard when the video ended and he had half mind to chuck his laptop across the room. When he closed his eyes all he could see was ring-adorned hands twisted in blonde hair and sexual tension from the video.

An arm slid around his shoulders and he did not have to open his eyes to tell that it was Louis. To his horror, Liam felt his eyes welling up and throat closing as he buried his face in his bandmate's neck. He choked on a sob as he curled his fingers in Louis shirt. Suddenly ugly cries were coming out of Liam's body and he shook against his friend but the images still flashed before his eyes.

"H-he. . . the v-video. . .h-he. . ." came out of his mouth brokenly as he clutched onto Louis.

"I know babe. . I know. .right arsehole he is. . " soothed Louis, nimble fingers pushing through Liam's hair.

Zayn had refused to talk about his new work with him or the fact that he actually had a single planned to be released. Not to mention a music video. Things were also a little tense between the two ever since that blonde supermodel came into the picture.

Of course, they were not a real couple but Liam had expected an end of the publicity stunts now that Zayn had left the band and broken the engagement act. So when Gigi Hadid was introduced, Liam was a little more than angry at the ridiculousness not to mention Zayn's compliance to go along with it. With the band now on break, Liam had more than enough time to glare at paparazzi pictures of his boyfriend holding hands with yet another girl. 

Zayn would be frustrated in his attempts to assure Liam that nothing was wrong and that their relationship was nothing but professional and that he was very much in love with Liam. Phone calls would be hung up in anger with Zayn yelling that Liam was overreacting and maybe he was a little. But this, this took the fucking cake. How could Zayn do that? 

Yeah, thing were not good right now but Liam thought they were fine at least. The band was finally learning how to get back on their feet after losing a vital member and Zayn seemed so happy but maybe it wasn't enough?

Wasn't Liam enough? Did he have to release a video that basically screamed I'm fucking this girl and what are you gonna do about it.

Later that night, after Liam had drained himself out of tears and Louis put him to bed and he could hear an angry Harry on the phone.

"What were you fucking thinking? Has all that hair dye screwed up your brain or something?" hissed Harry. If Liam wasn't so numb he would have cracked a smile because Harry never gets mad but all he can think about is blonde hair and a familiar set of lips that are connected to ones that are not his own.

"You didn't think he would care? It's  _Liam_. . . the boy is ready to do anything to make you happy and you do this Zayn?" cried Harry. "You should have seen his face Zayn, he was heart-broken, fucking hell Zayn, he was crying and it hurt to seem him like that." 

"Listen, you left the band and we let you, you wanted to go on your own path and we let you but we did not agree on YOU making OUR band mate distraught by your foolish actions and if you are going to continue this, you might as well not call him at all Zayn." declared Harry in a chilling voice before hanging up.

Immediately after, Liam's own phone began to light up in the dark beside him. Zayn picture popping up on the screen, his hair it original color, smiling at Liam whose behind the camera, eyes shining with love. Liam shuts off his phone.

 

 

 Liam woke up the next day, eyes swollen and limbs tired. He checked his phone:  _19 missed calls and 32 messages from Zayn_ _._ Bile rose up in his throat, Zayn trying to contact him made it all so real. He showered, ate what he could keep down and collapsed on the couch. 

Some first day of break huh? Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it isn't such a big deal as he is making it out to be. He does dramatize everything and after all, Gigi was a stunt. Right? Liam bit his lips as he gazed down at his phone not even daring to go near the Twitter icon. He doesn't think he could handle it. Zayn's picture popped up again as his phone buzzed, and this time, Liam picked up. 

Clearly, not expecting him to pick up, Liam could hear Zayn's surprised gasp before he spoke, 'Leeyum?"

Instantly hot tears filled Liam's eyes and wiped at them furiously, mad at himself for having such a reaction to one goddamn word. He had missed his boyfriend's voice and his heart ached despite the stupid music video and Liam knew he could forgive Zayn for anything even if it was not the right thing to do. 

"Leeyum?. . .Babe. . .you there?" Zayn asked tentatively. 

Liam swallowed two times to answer in a steady voice but only letting out a shaky, "Yeah?"

"Leeyum. . .I-I didn't mean for you to watch it like that. I-I was g-going to warn you, I really was but-" Zayn cut himself off and Liam could hear the tremor in his boyfriend's voice and his own heart ache even though he knew it was not his fault.

"It's fine, I'm fine, it's whatever," replied Liam and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for keeping his voice steady this time. 

"No. It is not fine Liam. Don't do that. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just got excited and the video just escalated and you know she was there throughout the whole process, it just seemed right at the time babe." said Zayn.

The fact that Zayn had shared his music with her before he did with Liam hurt him more than he thought it would. But he brushed it off as he always does because he will forgive Zayn. That's what Liam does, he forgives and forgets because he knows he is lucky to receive what he has in life and that he should not wallow in his own pain." Like I said Zayn, it's fine. The fans love it." Liam replies throat closing up.

"Don't do that Liam. Stop justifying my actions and closing yourself off. I-I'm sorry babe. I-fuck-It's not fine okay? I hurt you." stressed Zayn. As if he could sense Liam's pain, Zayn says, "Listen to me yeah? I love you, I-I know what that video might have looked to you- but fuck- I love you yeah? So much I do. You know that right Leeyum? You know that right?"

The desperation in Zayn's voice was clear because he could feel Liam closing off, withdrawing into himself like he always does. The turmoil of emotion becomes too much for Liam who always prioritizes other people's emotions over his own, especially when it comes to Zayn.

 Liam does not respond but Zayn can hear his boyfriend's wet gasps on the phone making his heart clench. "She means nothing to me babe. Listen to me yeah? We'll see each other this Friday alright Leeyum?"

Liam's hands shake around his phone as he mumbles an okay, more than ready to hang up, and have a good cry under his blanket. God he was pathetic. 

"I'm so fucking sorry Liam. I'm gonna hang up now okay babe? I love you yeah?" Zayn says.

Liam opens his mouth to return the sentiment like he always does but the words can't seem to come out this time. He could hear Zayn's ragged breaths on the other end clearly waiting for him to echo it back because Liam always does and everything will be okay. But he can't do it this time instead replying with a short shaky goodbye. He stays on the phone a moment longer to hear his boyfriend's inaudible gasp at his lack of his response before Zayn wetly sobs, "Baby. . ."

Liam hangs up the phone.

 


	2. Fucking You, and Fighting On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since PILLOWTALK dropped and Liam's just mad now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. . .SMUT! :D
> 
> Any mistakes? Just tell me.

Since that day he hung up on Zayn, Liam has been steadily losing his mind. 

All week Zayn was out and about with his "girlfriend" making public outings. All fucking week pictures of the two surfaced on the internet looking like the proper couple everyone thought they were. Seeing their hands clasped together made Liam's blood boil and everyone was a bit wary around him now. Everyone tip-toed around him, ready to take cover in case he exploded. And he was damn well about to.

Zayn still called him every day but Liam would never contact him first. Often time he would let his phone calls go to voice mail but Zayn was insistent.

Zayn was hesitant as well, not sure exactly what to say to a quiet Liam on the phone. His video was a huge success, images and clips from it were everywhere you could possibly imagine in the media and he knew that only worsened things for Liam. Usually, he would just blabber a few things on the phone while Liam mumbled something back before hanging up with a pathetic goodbye. 

It would have been better if Liam had yelled at him, called him names, did  _something_. But in true Liam fashion, he stayed quiet, keeping everything within himself and trying not to draw attention to himself in the self-deprecating Zayn knows well. 

Liam hasn't told him he loves him for weeks and it's slowly driving him up the wall. All Zayn could do was wait for Friday to set things right with his boyfriend. 

What Zayn did not know was that Liam was furious. Each picture Liam swiped through of the couple on Twitter served to make him a little bit more hysteric.   
Zayn was  _his._ Only _his_ and apparently needed a reminder of that fact. 

With that, Liam shut off all social media and waited for Friday to teach his boyfriend a well-deserved lesson.

 

Liam confidently pressed the doorbell of the elegant yet homey building where Zayn now lived. The LA sun beat down on his back and he fiddled with his watch.

A strange peaceful feeling had washed over Liam since he arrived and he was ready to face the other boy but when the heavy oak door swung up all confidence went to hell.

Zayn standing before him, looking all sorts of familiarity and just  _home_ made Liam's knees buckle but he steadied himself. The blonde now had black roots on Zayn's head and complimented his scruff well. Damn him, looking all beautiful while Liam tries to recall his anger in an effort to stay mad. 

Zayn shuffled on his socked feet as he bit his lip, eyeing Liam in a hesitant way. Liam's eyes trailed down to his boyfriend's pink lips hungrily but then all he could think about was these same lips molded against glossy feminine ones. Ones that were definitely not Liam's. These thoughts shook Liam from his trance as his resolve strengthened and the anger Liam had been stewing in came back with a rush.

Liam shoved Zayn back with a heavy hand before stepping into the house, closing the door behind him.

Clearly not expecting such action, Zayn quickly caught his balance against the wall, brow furrowed, mouth opening to say, "Liam, what the fu-"

Liam cut him off, shoving him again so that Zayn was plastered against the wall with Liam covering his body with him own. Liam clamped a hand over Zayn's mouth and shoved his knee between his boyfriend's legs.

"Listen to me Zayn," Liam growled, watching the other boy's amber eyes widen, "It's obvious you have forgotten who you fucking belong to, a little lesson won't hurt you hmm?"

Liam brought his other hand up to caress Zayn's face, watching as the other boy's eyes dilated and became glassy. However, Zayn being Zayn, the stubborn little shit continued to struggle against Liam despite the fact that his cock was half-hard already. 

Liam quickly grabbed both of his slender wrists in one hand and brought them up above their heads, keeping a bruising hold on them as he forced Zayn to become immobile.  He could feel Zayn slowly starting to grind against his knee as he slowly became pliant in Liam's arms they way he always does when Liam gets rough with him. They both needed this. 

Taking a moment to calm himself, Liam leaned forward until his nose touched the other boy's, the only thing separating their mouths was his hand that still covered Zayn's sinful lips. "You ready to be my good boy Zayn?" inquired Liam. Despite having him hard as fuck and bound against the wall, Zayn knew that Liam was silently asking for permission to continue. 

Despite manhandling him and being rough, he knows that Liam would never bring himself on Zayn if Zayn did not agree and the fact that his boyfriend was so attentive to him made Zayn heart swell. His guilt regarding the video only increased, he didn't deserve Liam. 

Liam looked for any doubt or fear in his boyfriend's hazy eyes but only saw pupils blown back with lust and the almost imperceptible nod Zayn gives him from behind Liam's hand. "Yeah?" grunted Liam, gripping Zayn's jaw harder watching the boy's eyes roll back in pleasure. Zayn already looked so fucked out and Liam could not wait to wreck him. 

He pulled his hand away from Zayn' mouth giving him a moment to gasp before shoving his finger between his plush mouth. Zayn immediately latched on, sucking Liam's finger, tongue sliding around it and gagging slightly as Liam added another finger. The wet sound went straight to Liam's cock and just as quickly he put his fingers in Zayn's mouth he pulled them out leaving Zayn gasping. 

He gripped Zayn's jaw one more time before disentangling himself from the boy and turning around to walk away.

He could feel the Zayn's confusion behind him in his ragged breaths as he walked into the large expanse of the house. Art covered the white walls and the whole atmosphere was just so  _Zayn_. Liam sat down in one of the large armchairs, making himself comfortable and spreading out his thighs so his bulge stuck on obscenely. Zayn watched befuddled as he stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. 

He swayed from side to side as Liam shuffled around in the armchair. Liam looked up at his boyfriend and patted his thigh. Immediately Zayn lunged forward and got on his knees in between Liam's spread thigh's looking up with such obedience. Liam slowly rubbed a hand across the bulge in his jeans while Zayn waited for his cock hungrily. He unzipped his pants to pull out his hard cock and Zayn's mouth watered. 

Liam gave a few tugs on his cock to tease Zayn before saying, "Suck it."

Zayn enveloped Liam's cock in his warm wet mouth and Liam let out a groan. It has been way too long. Zayn slurped and licked around the head of Liam's fat cock before taking him all the back to his throat. He gagged and Liam's hands wove into Zayn's hair, keeping his cock there. Zayn's throat constricted around Liam's thick dick wetly, eyes filling up with tears before Liam pulled out finally. 

"Hands behind your back." ordered Liam gruffly and Zayn did so immediately. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth yeah? Gonna let me fuck that dirty mouth of yours?"

Pulling on his boyfriend's hair for leverage, Liam bobbed Zayn's head down his cock repeatedly as he hit the back of his throat. He kept Zayn in place, gagging around his around before pulling him off with a loud groan and then sinking his mouth back onto his cock.

"Yeah, you like that?" asked Liam as Zayn garbled an answer, his mouth full of Liam's cock. "Do all your fans know that your such a dirty cock slut in reality?" Zayn choked as Liam pulled out his cock out of his mouth. Liam grabbed his wet cock and smeared the head all over Zayn's mouth watching the other boy's eyes roll back, "Gagging for me cock, look at ya." He slapped his cock on Zayn's cheek a few times before getting up and chucking off his pants. 

He stripped off his shirt before turning to look at Zayn who was still on his knees looking dazed, pre-cum smeared all over swollen lips. 

"Hands and knees now." stated Liam intensely.

It took a moment to get through Zayn's cock befuddled brain before he scrambled onto the sofa into position, eager to please Liam. Liam pushed Zayn's head into the sofa making his arse stick up before gripping it through Zayn's jeans. He could clearly make out the hard outline of Zayn's cock through the denim as he pulled them off leaving his arse bare in front of him. 

He spread Zayn's cheeks, watching his little pink hole flutter  clench around nothing. "You want my cock so bad? Huh? My fingers in your pretty little hole? Look at it. So fucking desperate you are." Zayn let out a whine into the sofa before Liam spread his cheeks again and this time, spitting right on his hole. Zayn flinched before arching his back and letting out a muffled " _Daddy"_ into the sofa.

Liam did not hear it as he watched fascinated by Zayn's wet hole clenching. He gripped both cheeks in his hand tightly before letting them go and bringing a hand down on Zayn's arse. His red handprint looked back at him prettily against Zayn's skin before fading into a mellow pink. Zayn let out a strangled groan before pushing his arse back toward Liam, spreading his leg wider so Liam could see his hole. 

"You like that? Want me to spank you? Spank you raw? Liam brought his hand down again and again on Zayn's arse. He gripped the back of Zayn's neck pushing roughly into the sofa's cushion before bringing his other hand back to spank his boyfriends arse. Zayn's eyes rolled back as breathing became difficult with Liam's heavy hand around his neck and he let out an incoherent " _Daddy, please. Daddy."_

"Getting spanked for being so bad. Need to remind you who gets to touch you like this. . . Fuck," ground out Liam before flipping Zayn onto his back. 

Liam to a moment to admire the view. Zayn lay sprawled on the sofa, hints of red peek out from under arse from his hands, gasping for breath, cock standing straight up and tears trails down his face. 

Getting on his knees in between Zayn's legs he spread them out before giving a biting kiss right on the black heart tattooed. He kept his hands on his boyfriend's hips so he wouldn't squirm away. 

"Need it Li- I need it so bad" choked out Zayn his voice rough from the throat fucking he got. He bucked on the sofa as Liam trailed his down to circle Zayn's hole. 

"Such a slut, desperate for my cock, didn't think about the consequences before you made that video huh?" Liam grunted as he sucked bruising marks all over Zayn thighs and stomach.

Zayn whined as he squirmed under Liam's mouth, so close to his heavy dick but never touching him. "Gonn show everyone know who you belong too" he hears Liam proclaim. "Your's daddy always yours" Zayn wants to say but he is shaking too hard to open his mouth. 

Liam spits on Zayn's wet hole again and sinks in a finger. Tight warm flesh clenches around him and Zayn lets out a loud groan. Liam mouths at the base of Zayn's cock while twisting two fingers inside the pink hole in an effort to loosen him. He bites at the back side of Zayn's knee making him twitch as he continues to fuck his fingersi nto Zayn.

"Look at you spread out, begging for my fingers like a bitch in the heat. Who gets to touch you like this Zayn hmm? Tell me" says Liam as he curls his fingers up into that one spot making Zayn buck his hips wildly.

Zayn lets out a deep whine, "Daaaaddy" as he tries to fuck himself onto Liam's fingers in that one spot. 

Liam is shocked for a second at Zayn's admission. The only time his boyfriend ever calls him Daddy is when he is too gone over. His eyes softened a bit before he continues to nudge at Zayn's prostrate. "Daddy gets to to touch you like this? Your gonna be a good boy for Daddy from now on?

Zayn whimpered at Liam's words before letting out a fresh round of tears as he garbled out, " I'm sorry Daddy so sorry, I wanna be good I'll be good, so g-good, so sorry ." He was so strung out, he just needed to be fucked, to be surrounded by Liam, encased in Liam's s smell and prescence. He needed to let go for once

At the sight of Zayn's tears, Liam hesitated before continuing on. He has never seen Zayn so turned on like this, he was fucked out, mouth hanging open and spitting out random words.

Liam got up, pulling his fingers out and tugging on his cock before lining it up with Zayn's hole. 

"You need to be fucked by Daddy? Want Daddy to tell you who you belong to huh? Wanna be my good boy now?

"Soo good Daddy, wanna be so good, please, I'm sorry, Daddy" cried Zayn, chest heavin .

Slowly, Liam's cock sunk into clinging hot flesh. He grunted as he pushed all the way in until he bottomed out. Zayn head was thrown back, eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open as he tried to claw his hands into the cushion trying to find some leverage.

Liam didn't give the other boy to adjust before he pulled back and thrusted again into his tight hole. He grabbed Zayn's hands and pinned them against above his head with one hand while using the other to spread his legs obscenely wide. 

"That's it? Wanted to get fucked by Daddy. Fucked only by me. Mine," growled Liam.

Zayn arched his back as Liam's cock kept hitting that one spot again and again and choked out a Daddy before sobbing, "Daddy yours please sorry want t-to be good I'm good, more please" 

Liam trailed his hand down from Zayn's pinned hands and down the side of his boyfriend's face before sliding it across the expanse of Zayn's throat. Zayn's cock twitches as he lets out a mantra of _Daddy_. Liam gripped his throat squeezing it a little harder as he slammed into Zayn. Zayn went wild, hitching his legs up as he choked with his hands still above his hands with Liam pounding into his arse.

"Gonna come on Daddy's cock baby boy?"

Zayn could only nod weakly gasping a little as the pressure became too much. Everything became too much. His love for Liam, for his Daddy swelled up within him and after all those days without his boyfriend, his release was gonna be one of many tensions. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face as he harshly sobbed his love for Liam.

"Love you Daddy, so much L-love you so much so much I'm sorry so sorry love you I'm gonna...gonna come" His whole body shook as the coil in his stomach wound tighter and tigher.

"You can come baby, come for Daddy," soothes Liam, his own hips stutering with his upcoming relase.

"Daddy!" cried Zayn, purple cock relasing a stream of white all over his chest and some on Liam. "Love y-you so much so much, Daddy I'm good will be good." He doubled over on sobbing.

Liam buried his cock one more time before releasing his seed into Zayn's tight hole, body quivering as a burden was taken off his shoulders. He looked down to see his bofreind sobbing, cock tired and soft. His heart clenched as he pulled out and quickly on shakey legs, went to find something to clean them up with.

Blinded by his own anger, Liam never realized that perhaps the distance and the stunts were also taking a tolll onis boyfriend. Liam knows that Zayn doesn't do well with distance anyway and it took this far to realize that he wasn't the only one hurting. 

He quickly hurried back to wipe his boyfriend down, Zayn was now just hiccuping and whimpering as he clung on too Liam. "I'm sorry sorry so sorry," he blubbered.

Liam covered them both with a blanket that was laying aying around as he hushed Zayn, smoothing back his hair and wiping away the tears.

"Its okay baby its okay shhh." He rocked them back and forth until Zayn's murmuring died down and he could feel ihis boyfriend fall into a relaxed slumber against Liam's, face buried in the crook of his neck.

Liam continued to pet his boyfriend gazing down at him before slipping into a dreamless sleep himself gripping tightly onto the boy he loves so dearly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOAH, the escalated quickly ;) Liam isn't all the innocent huh? Thank you for all the responses and kudos btw :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -H

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic had been in the back of my mind ever since PILLOWTALK came out. I am actually kind of surprised that no one else has written anything similar to this plot or maybe I just have not come across anything like it. This fic became a multi-chaptered one after I decided I want some smut in it which will come in later chapters hehe. Plus I want a happy ending. It was gonna be a one-shot thing before. Not the end yet. Hope you enjoyed!  
> -H


End file.
